Tori Shakes It Up!
by HalleDB101
Summary: Tori and the gang decide to go to Texas but end up at Shake It Up! Chicago. I don't own any victorious or shake it up things.
1. She's Dating Who?

**This is my first story I'm a young writer and I hope you luv it!**

Tori's dating Beck. Jade's dating Andre. Cat's dating Robbie. Trina's dating well nobody. It all started with a game of truth or dare in Becks RV. Cat dared Beck to kiss Tori and they fell in love. Then Beck dared Andre to make out with Jade and they also fell in love. Cat and Robbie fell in love at Cats house on kereoke night. So continuing with truth or dare Jade said to Trina "Trina, I dare you to run around to every house ring the doorbell while your just wearing your bra and panties", Trina says "Not a challenge". So Trina stripped down and ran to every house and rang the doorbell. While Robbie got dared by Andre "I dare you to put a spoon full of cinnamon in your mouth for thirty seconds". "Ow that hurt so bad but it was worth it", Robbie said. So Trina came in and said "Ok, so we should all get going before the cops show up", than Andre said "Yeah I'm out too" "I'm out to", said Jade. So everyone left and went to bed, while Beck planned their trip to Texas. They've been planning it for months. But a hour later he fell asleep sitting at his desk.

**8:30 A.M.**

Beck was driving to school and got a call, it was Tori "Meet me by my locker", said Tori "Ok babe", Beck said.

**At Tori's Locker.**

"Beck did you get the plane tickets?", Beck replied "No but surely I'll get them tonight".

**3****rd**** Period**

**Sikowitz's Class.**

Cat, Andre, Beck, Tori, and Jade were doing ABC acting. Cat starts then Andre, then Beck, then Tori, then Jade. "Anybody hungry?", said Cat. "But we just had lunch", Andre said. "I can eat", said Beck. "Wrong the letter was C sit down, now Tori the letter is C go", said Sikowitz. "Can we change the subject?", Tori said. "Don't you think I'm more beautiful than her", said Jade looking right into Tori's eyes. "Super no", Cat said. "The letter was E sit down, Andre your letter is E go", said Sikowitz. "Exit here", Andre said. "For now" said Tori. Bbbbbbbbrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnngg "There's the bell", said Sikowitz as he left the room.

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry its so short! Please review or send me a private message!**


	2. Card Games

**Card Games**

**This is the second chapter sure hope you love it. And please review I want to know how many people have read it! Here it is! **

"Hey guys want to do the song together for lyrics class, since we can have as many people as we want?", said Tori. "Yeah!", said Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie all at the same time. "Ok than, lets practice at my house after school", said Tori as happy as could be. "Sounds good to me", Andre said. "That works out perfectly Trina or my parents won't be home, they are at my grandmother's house", said Tori with the widest smile on her face.

**Tori's house.**

"How about this for the song name "Little More Than Beautiful" like", said Beck starring into Tori's eyes. "I like it", said Andre. "So it's settled Little More Than Beautiful", said Beck. "Here I'll start", said Andre.

Your just a little more than beautiful the way that you smile makes me overwhelmed but when you look at the ground you can tell that you don't know you're a little more than beautiful you can see in your eyes that you don't know you're a little more than beautiful (Chorus) beautiful beautiful beautiful (Repeats) "And it just keeps going", said Andre confident in his song.

4 Hours Later

"Can't we stop now we've been working for 4 hours!", said Tori. "Yeah lets stop, anybody have a game idea?", said Andre. "How about we play strip poker it's when everybody gets a stack of cards and you don't look at them and you flip and whoever has the lowest card has to take off a piece of clothing but if you have the same card you have to kiss or you can see which one is lower diamonds are the highest then hearts, then spades, then clubs, want to play?", said Beck looking hopeful. "Sure, sounds good", said Tori. So they started strip poker. "Go", said Cat. (the overseer is going to oversee) So then Tori got the lowest card so she took off her jacket. Go they said as they flipped their cards Cat got the lowest card so she took off her necklace. 1 Hour Later So Robbie was down to his whitie tidies, Cat was down to her skirt 3 bracelets bra and flats, Andre was down to his shoes socks boxers and jacket, Tori was down to her 6 bracelets two necklaces socks cowgirl boots panties and the second layer of her shirt, Beck was down to his boxers and boots, Jade was down to her bra and panties. And a hour later they were asleep Robbie in his underwear, Cat in her bra and panties, and everyone else just had one piece of clothing.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I know I stole the game from "A Kiss Can Change Everything" but me and Alvinitty are close so I'm sure she will be ok with it! And I know "You're Just A Little More Than Beautiful" was like "You Don't Know Your Beautiful" Please review! And always know YOUR JUST A LITTLE MORE THAN BEAUTIFUL!**


	3. Wrong One!

**Sorry people that I haven't updated in like forever! I have been busy with school and sports! So heres my next chap! Also all reviews will be answered! Here's a Shoutout to Alvinitty2468 MISS U!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my favorite teacher in the world Mr. Rockwell!**

"A+," said the lyrics teacher. "Would you like to sing this song for Friday night concert?" "No we're going to Texas on Thursday,"said Jade with a negative look in her eye. "When are you getting back?" he said. "September 6th,"says Tori. "Can I have a puppy?" said Cat. "What the heck no!"said Tori very confused. "Well sounds like fun. Are you going to visit an unspoiled park? and also what town or city are you gonna be in?"said Mr. Rockwell. "We are going to Austin. And I don't know about the unspoiled park thing,"said Jade as she glanced at Beck. Bbbbbbbrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnng gggggg! "Ok you don't have an assignment so see you next class! dismissed,"said prepared for everyone to run out the door.

**Thursday Afterschool**

**At Tori's house**

**With (Cat, Jade, and Tori)**

****"Yay, I'm so excited to go!" said Cat "I know I can't wait either!" said Tori. "Jade, Jade, Jade," Tori yelled as she was trying to get Jade's attention. "Oh, ya. What's up?" said Jade a little bit confused. "Were you thinking about Andre again?" said Tori "Well..." Jade was saying when Tori interrupted saying "Spit it out!" then Jade said "Ya. I was going to say that but you interrupted me!" "Whatever," then Jade said "Yep, you give up." "Just stop fighting!" said Cat very mad.

Then the boys walked in. "Hey, ready to go? said Beck "Yep," said all the girls at once. "So lets go," Andre said.

**At the airport**

****"Flight to Austin, Texas boarding," said the intercom "I almost forgot! Flight to Chicago, Illonois boarding," the intercom said. "We better get moving!" said Tori in a rush.

Everybody slept the whole flight, except for Andre and he ate peanuts and woke everybody up at the end of the flight.

"I got us a ride they are gonna have a sign that says C R and two other girls will be riding with us," Andre said "Why C R?" Beck said "Because that's the only thing I could get it under!" Andre said. "Are you sure we are in the right place?" Robbie said "Yes, everyone just get off my back!" "There's the driver!" said Tori. Standing there was a driver with two girls one short with red hair and the other tall with blackish brownish hair and the driver was holding a sign that said "C R".

**Sorry about the CLIFFHANGER! **

**Stay tooned for the next chapter! **

**Any ideas? PM me with them and I might even put them in my story!**

**If I put your idea in the next chap I will put your screen name in the authors words! **

**YiPiEe!**


	4. Where the Hell are we?

**Hey guys!**

**I need your opinion on something! I'm wondering if I should delete this chap? Review with your opinion on the story and saying YES OR NO! Sorry about the last cliffhanger! And I'm also sorry about not updating, I've been busy with school, sports, etc. Ready for the next chap?!...!...?...?!...!..?**

****"Let's get to the hotel" said the Driver. So they all jumped in the car 'limo' and drove off. Once they got to the hotel they noticed that the hotel was right next to the apartment building the girls were going to. While they were still in the car they asked the girls what their names were. "Well I'm Cece and this is Rocky". "Hi nice to meet you! I'm Cat! And I like Cats! *giggles*" "Ok nice to know?" said Rocky confused. "Well a she colors her hair" said Andre. "oooh..." said Rocky. "I don't get it?" said Cece. "I swear she does to" said Rocky. "Well tonight for dinner do you guys want to go to Crusty's?" asked Cece. "No" said Jade. "Of course we would. Sorry Jade isn't the happiest person" said Tori. "Ok... 6o'clock sound good?" said Rocky. "Sounds great!" said Beck. "Oh ya and may I ask what your guys's names are?" said Cece. "Well I am Andre, that is Tori, over there that's Beck, this is Cat, that ones Jade, and the one over there with the bushy hair is Robbie" Andre said. "Cool. And do you mind if my brother Ty our friend Deuce tag along?" said Rocky. "Oh ya and my brother Flynn I have to babysit for him tonight?" "Sure we don't mind at all" Beck said "We love people!"

It was 6o'clock and they all just arrived at Crusty's and saw Rocky Cece and all their other friends. "Hey guys what's up?" said Tori. "Just hangin' out" said Rocky. "So what are all of your guys's names?" said Tori. "Well I'm Ty Rocky's bro', that's Flynn Cece's bro', and over there that's our friend Deuce" Ty said. "Well nice to meet you all" said Beck. "So what are your guys's names?" Ty said. "Well that's Tori *Tori waved*, over there that's Jade *Jade smirked*, that one is Beck, he's Andre, that girl with the red hair is Cat" Hiiiii" Cat said. "As I was saying, and the last one over there with the bushy hair is Robbie. *Robbie kinda poofs up his hair with a smirk*" Rocky said. "And nice to meet you all too. Cece NOOOWWW can we eat?!" said Flynn. "Yes. Soo what would everyone like" Cece said. "Large cheese" "Large pepperoni" Large meatlovers" everyone said at the same time. "Woahh! Calm down everyone! We will get a large half pepperoni and meatlovers and a medium cheese. Is that good with everyone?" said Rocky. "Yep!" Flynn and Andre said at the same time. So they ate the pizza and once they were done Rocky said "So guys you seem pretty fun do you guys want to meet us at Shake it up! Chicago tomorrow? You might get a chance do a dance with us on the show because Ty, Deuce, and Flynn are coming down. Oh ya. Do you guys even dance?" "We would love to, and that sounds great! And yes we do dance. We come from a performing arts school. Oh ya and I can sing for the music too and Andre can do the music" Tori said. "Ok! Can you guys be there by seven?" Cece said. "Yep! Awesome! We better get going it's already ten" Beck said.

It was six-thirty when Tori and Beck got out of their shower together. They woke up early so no one would notice and once they were done they went to get dressed. Once they were done getting dressed everyone got up because it was seven.

Everyone was done by seven-forty and they all got out of the hotel and met the other guys at the fire escape outside of Cece's apartment and climbed into see everyone already there. "Hi" said Tori, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Andre at the same time. "Hi" they all said back. "Well what are we doin' let's catch the subway" Ty said. "Wait why are we all here anyway? I thought we were supposed to be in Texas" Beck said. "Oh ya I guess we were all having so much fun we didn't even notice" Tori said. "Well anyway let's catch the sub we don't want to be late!" Rocky said.

They all got there by 8o'clock and worked on the choreography. "Well that's a rap" Rocky said. "Our dance looks amazing" Tori said "And that will be so easy to do with a headset." "And my part will be easy to do with a guitar" Andre said excited.

Once everyone got back mostly everyone went to Crusty's except for Andre and Tori because they still had to write the song. "Well everyone have a good time we better get to workin' on the song" Andre said.

After they were done with the song Tori got a text message from Beck **"Hey Babe we are at Cece's apt. the fire escape is open. Come soon:) Luv ya Baby:)" **"Since we are done we should go to Cece's apt. Beck text me that they all just got there and the fire escape is open." "Ok let's roll."

They all fell asleep at Cece's. At six in the morning Tori woke up checked the time and woke everyone up. Once everyone was up they all went upstairs and got ready and went back to Cece's apt. to join them for breakfast. Once they were there they had bacon and biscuits and gravy (they would have had eggs but Robbie and Flynn were allergic). "Well since we are all done let's stop messing around and GET GOING! We don't want to be late!" Flynn said.

Once they got to the studio Andre and Tori went to practice there song one more time. Once they were done they put on their costumes and got ready they were so excited their dance was right after this commercial break! In less than five mins. they were gonna be on LIVE TV!

It was after commercial break and they were back stage about to go on they were all sweating while Gary was announcing them. Then suddenly the curtain was coming up and Andre started playing and Tori started singing and they all started dancing while Tori and Andre sang- **B B B my best-friend forever of course I don't know what I'd do with out ya girly me too cuz we will jus bestfriends forever girly boy-ey- repeat 7 times- **"And that was our guest dance of the week!" said Gary.**  
**

The curtain closed and Gary came to talk to them. "Wowwww you guys are amazing. Tori you are such a great singer and dancer, same with you Andre. And may I say the rest of you are amazing too."

Once they got done they went to Cece's apt. and talked. Suddenly Andre said "It sucks we have to leave tomorrow." "That does suck. We need to exchange phone numbers" said Ty. "Especially me and you Cat so we can have a connection even though we already do" Flynn said. *Cat giggles* **(I Think it's time to tell you Cat and Robbie broke up.) **"Oh my gosh Flynn you are so corny" Said Cece. "Shutup" Flynn said. "Well we better get going we wan to get sleep before our flight" Beck said. "Well you guys stop over anytime in the morning, and make sure you come back to Chicago sometime" Cece said. "I'm sure we will and we promise" Tori said.

And they left and went to sleep but Tori and Beck woke up to do "it" while everyone was asleep. It was five when everyone woke up it was five-thirty when every one was done getting ready so they went to Cece's apt. and had breakfast there. Once they were done with breakfast and exchanging phone numbers everyone said their goodbyes and Tori and the gang left.

**So guys what did you think of that?**

**(that was the last chap of this book)**

**I know you are sad but I'm thinking of a sequel if you think I should make one either PM me or review saying defiantly yes! or NOWAY.**

**And I'm thinking of making a book about duck dynasty or pitch perfect yes or no?**

**and I'm thinking of a new signature how's this**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**HeE hEe!:)**

**And colin pee! ;P**


End file.
